Limited depth of field is a common issue in imaging. It is well known to photographers that stopping down an aperture of an imaging device (e.g., a camera) can increase depth of field, but this technique reduces light available to the imaging device. Certain imaging devices increase depth of field by modifying phase with circularly asymmetric optics, but such devices may be difficult or costly to manufacture due to a need to align the asymmetrical optics within the device.